ristar_the_shooting_starfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sega
Sega Corporation es una empresa japonesa desarrolladora de software y hardware en el campo del entretenimiento (videojuegos). Es una de las marcas de videojuegos más respetadas del mundo. SEGA ha tenido una larga historia de éxitos tanto en el mercado de los arcades como en el de las consolas y distribuidores del videojuego Ristar.thumb|266px Pagina Web *Sega.Com *Sega/Ristar.Com Algunos de sus juegos thumb|332px A * After Burner * Alex Kidd in Miracle World * Alex Kidd in Shinobi World * Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle * Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars * Alien Syndrome * Aliens: Colonial Marines * Altered Beast * Altered Beast (2005) * Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP II B * Bayonetta * Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: The Blade of Fate * Blue Stinger * Brain * Bullfight C * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * Chakan: The Forever Man * Champion Boxing * Charlotte's Web * ChuChu Rocket! * Clockwork Knight * Columns * Condemned 2: Bloodshot * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Crazy Taxi * Crazy Taxi: Fare Wars D * D2 * Daytona USA * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Dynamite Headdy E * Empire: Total War F * Fantasy Zone * Fighters Megamix * Frogger G * Golden Axe * Golden Axe: Beast Rider * Guilty Gear Judgment * Gungrave H * Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm I * Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile * Iron Man J * Jet Set Radio K * Knuckles' Chaotix L * Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * Lucky Dime Caper * let's tap M * MadWorld * Mario & Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos * McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure * Medieval II: Total War * Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms * Mercs * Metal Slug 6 * Monkey Ball * My Hero N * Napple Tale * NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams * Napoleon: Total War O * Out Run P * Pengo * Phantasy Star * Phantasy Star Online * Phantasy Star Universe * Project Rub * Psycho Fox * Puyo Pop Fever Q * Quackshot R * Resonance of Fate * Rez *'Ristar' * Rome: Total War: Barbarian Invasion S * Samba de Amigo * Sega Ages * Sega Genesis Collection * Sega Smash Pack * Sega Superstars Tennis * SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shenmue * Shenmue II * Shining Force * Shining Force II * Shinobi * Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master * Skies of Arcadia * Soleil * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic 3D * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle * Sonic Blast * Sonic Chaos * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Compilation * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 * Sonic Gems Collection * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Jam * Sonic Labyrinth * Sonic Mega Collection * Sonic R * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic The Hedgehog (Mega Drive) * Sonic The Hedgehog CD * Sonic Triple Trouble * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic The Hedgehog (Mega Drive) * Sonic the Hedgehog (videojuego de 2006) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure * Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball * Sonic y el Caballero Negro * Spartan: Total Warrior * Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator * Street of race * Super Monaco GP * Super Monkey Ball T * Tails Adventure * Tails' Skypatrol * Taz in Escape from Mars * Tenchu: Fatal Shadows * The Club * The Conduit * The House of the Dead * The House of the Dead 2 * The House of the Dead 3 * The King of Fighters XI * The Story of Thor * The Story of Thor 2 * Toy Commander * Turbo Out Run U * Up'n Down V * Valkyria Chronicles * Viking: Battle for Asgard * Virtua Cop * Virtua Fighter * Virtua Fighter 5 * Virtua Racing * Virtua Tennis * Virtua Tennis 2 * Virtua Tennis 2009 * Virtua Tennis 3 W * Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car * Wonder Boy * World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck * Worms Forts: Under Siege Y * Yakuza * Yakuza 3 * Yin Yang Yo! Galeria Ristar1.png Sega2.png Sega.png Sega7.png Sega6.png Sega12.png Sega11.png Sega10.png Sega9.png Sega8.png Sega5.png Sega4.png Sega3.png SEGAMES.png Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Sonic Team Categoría:Sega Categoría:Vida real